Electric Explosion
by pinksparticlealienspy
Summary: Frankie's POV. The tribe sparticles are in a building when it explodes. Who survives, and what will happen to them? Read to find out. BETWEEN SERIES ONE AND TWO.


**I hope that you like it! A special thank you to the amazing Amelia Friend who was the first (and only) person to comment on my other Sparticle Mystery Fanfic. Enjoy. xxxxxxxx **

Frankie's POV

BANG! The machinery was all going to electrocute us. Liam and I were desperately trying to find an exit, while the others were trying to stop the entire computer system from blowing up and killing us all in the process.

Well, except Reese, she had been doing some weird mind control thing on the computer technician and now the electricity was using her as a conductor. I bet that Holly didn't care that Reese

would probably die any minute, she probably wanted her to die anyway. Us ranchers have only been back for a week, but it's obvious that Holly and Reese can't stand each other.

Even though Reese nearly died back at the Black Tor Mine and Muna actually did, trying to bring back the adults. I don't think that Holly wants them back anymore though.

She has been acting weirdly all the time and doesn't appreciate Reese for what she did, she just moans. But, I know that we'll find the Quantum Nexus. Sidiq said that we would, and he never lies.

Callum disappeared after we failed at bringing mum back. But, I think that he is still on our side now, because Sidiq and Kat trust him. Reese does too; she said that she saw it in his mind.

Liam and I trust Reese, because it's not just that she is today's version of super girl, but because she's our friend. A true Sparticle, like me!

Jordan and Ami are starting to just get bored now.

They want to see their parents' again, but just can't be bothered to spend any more time looking for a door that probably doesn't exist when they can do whatever they like.

Jeffrey has completely different views to his brother, Jordan. Jeff just wants to spend time with my old babysitter, Tia. They are going out now, they even told us.

I think that it's really sweet! But sometimes, I do wonder how many times they have snogged yet?!

Life does get boring without TV, though! The CCTV camera footage still works though, don't ask me why I am terribly rubbish with technical stuff.

Kat and Reese however, are the complete opposite of me! Kat so obviously fancies Callum!

It was funny when I emptied out his pockets to wash his jacket last Tuesday and I found a picture of him as a baby in them. Liam thought that it was funny too.

I came back to reality when Liam dragged me forwards and threw me out of the door. I grazed my arm, but still I leant forwards to help Liam out.

After Liam, was Holly, then Ami and Jordan; next was Tia who had her hands linked with Jeff, who tumbled out straight after her.

I wondered where Sidiq was. Then I saw him, through the door, in all of the smoke. He grabbed onto something- no someone, and hauled them up, pushing them out into daylight with us.

It was Kat. She was unconscious from too much smoke inhalation. At least she wasn't dead like Tia thought that she was. Sidiq- my brother the hero!

Then stumbled out himself, coughing loudly. I ran to him and held his sweaty palm. Nothing could break us up.

Sidiq suddenly shouted "DUCK!" and we all crouched down on the pavement as the building exploded, flames spreading, windows shattering and someone screaming.

A child, a girl was screaming. Reese! She never came out, so she must still be inside the building. Oh no!

I was that worried that I didn't even notice the as the chunk of glass embed itself into the back of my head. Cutting through my scalp.

Kat started to stir. Moaning, she opened her eyes slightly and stared at the ruins of the old building. Then she looked at us, panic in her eyes. Suddenly, she shouted "WHERE'S REESE!"

Sidiq looked at her puzzled and then said, "No need to worry, she came out with the others." Then he saw me looking at him, sadly, the others shaking their heads.

Everyone's eyes widened. Reese was surely dead.

Then a girl came walking out of the destroyed piles of rubble and glass, as if nothing had ever happened. She had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair like Reese's.

Kat looked puzzled. "Muna, but you are dead." She said to the girl, not quite believing her eyes. "No I never died; Reese just brought me back to Earth, from Limba." She replied.

"But where's Reese!" Tia yelled at little Muna. Muna just pointed into the piles of rubble. I am being led here she said in a strange voice, her arm pointing to the centre of the building.

Then, she started fading. "Oh" Muna gasped, as she was pulled back to Limba. "NO!" I screamed.

"We'll never find Reese." Said Jordan in despair.

"Leave her to get out of this herself, it was her fault as usual, I you were to ask me, I would just leave her where she is." Holly stated, revealing how she really thought about little Reese.

"That's just pure evil Holly." Sidiq spat back at her.

"Yeah, she's only nine, what has Reese ever done to hurt you, hey." Ami asked her, joining my brave big brother.

"Yeah Holly. Leave off her." Jordan told Holly, going to stand with Sidiq and Ami by the pile of glass and rubble that Muna had pointed to earlier.

Holly looked slightly taken aback that all three of them had stood up to her like that. "Only an idea." She mumbled.

"Well, less of them." Kat retorted, tramping through the mess to the boys.

Then, Liam, Tia, Jeff and I were all stood with them too. Reluctantly, Holly made a big thing of dragging herself up to us. Sidiq sighed at her.

We all started searching in the ruins for Reese. We, well maybe not Holly, all were expecting the worst to have happened. I don't know what I'd do if it had though. She and Liam are my best friends.

I couldn't bear to lose her.

It was Jordan who heard it first, a faint whispering. It was saying "Please find me, before all is lost." Over and over again. Then Kat started hearing it.

Then me. Sidiq said that it was in his head too and then Ami heard it. Liam did after that, then Tia and Jeffrey. Holly was last one to hear it.

"It sounds like Reese!" I gasped, jumping up and running over to Liam. He agreed with me and so did everyone else, strangely enough even including Holly, who didn't really care about Reese at all.

"REESE!" I called. No reply came. Then faintly, in my head a voice said, "Over here, by the blue glow of light." I saw no light that Reese could be by but I decided to look anyway.

When I told the others about the second message, the helped me look for the glow and Reese. Maybe Reese was the glow, or maybe the glow was something really obvious, that I'd just missed.

There was a bright trail of dots, all bluey-purple in colour, leading to some chunks of carved iron. The statue! Then I saw it. Reese's purple jacket, lying crushed on the ground next to it.

I grabbed it from under the rocks and gasped when I saw the blood and white-blonde hairs sticking to the fabric.

Sidiq gave a very similar reaction to what I did!

**Will continue this chapter, but it's 02:01am, I haven't slept and I've got school tomorrow! ****.**

**Please review! **

**Thank you! xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
